Portugalia
Republika Portugeze apo Portugalia (Portugalisht: República Portuguesa) është shtet i ndodhur në pjesën jug-perëndimore të Evropës, me dalje në Oqeanin Atlantik. Kufirin tokësor i vendit më të njohur gjatë shekullit XV, përshkruhet nga i vetmi shtet fqinjë, Spanja. Në përbërje të shtetit Portugezë hyjnë edhe disa ishuj në Oqeanin Atlantik, si: ishujt e Açores dhe Madajra. Vendi në të cilën është krijuar kjo republikë, ka pasur një lulëzim konstant po thuaj gjatë 3100 viteve të dominimit të perandorive dhe kulturave të ndryshme që nga iberianët, tartesonët, keltët, fenikasit, kartagjenasit, grekët, romakët, fiset gjermane dhe murishtë. Të gjitha kulturat e këtyre perandorive, mbretërive e popujve të njohur, kanë lënë gjurmë në këtë vend. Vetë emri i Republikës "Portugali" duket se vjen nga vendi i lashtë sipas emrit romak "Portus Cale", që mendohet të jetë një fjalë e kombinuar latino-greke me kuptimin "Porti i bukur" apo ndonjë kombinacion i fjalëve të popujve të tjerë që kanë lënë gjurmë në bërthamën e perandorisë më të njohur në shekullin e XV dhe të XVI , që shtrihej nga Brazili deri te India. Historia Historia e shtetit Politika Politika e shtetit Njësitë administrative : Artikulli kryesor : Njësitë administrative në Portugali Portugalia ka një strukturë të komplikuar të ndarjes administrative. Baza e kësaj strukture janë 308 komunat (portugalisht concelhos dhe njëjës concelho), të cilat ndahen në 4,000 bashkësi lokale (portugalisht freguesias, dhe njëjës - freguesia). Të gjitha këto përmblidhen në nivele më të larta, disa në rrethe administrative e disa në bashkësi të tjera të ndara sipas interesave p.sh.m. në komuna turistike të quajtura ndryshe edhe zona turistike), Përveç kësaj ka edhe bashkësi të krijuara sipas interesit historik si: Alentejo, Algarve, Beira, Douro Litoral, Estremadura, Minho, Ribatejo, dhe Trás-os-Montes. Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e shtetit Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Portugalisë së bashku me ujdhesat është 92,391 km2, shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 39 30 V''', 8 00 '''L dhe 91,951 km 2 të kësaj sipërfaqeje janë tokë ndërsa 440 km 2 ujë. Vija bregdetare e Portugalisë është 1,793 km e gjatë ndërsa kufiri tokësorë 1,214 km i gjatë. Klima e Portugalisë është oqeanike e ndryshueshme, e ftohtë dhe me reshje në veri ndërsa në jug e ngrohtë. Pjesa më e madhe e relievit të Portugalisë është terren malorë në veri të lumit Tagus dhe terren i vrazhdë në jug. Pika më e ultë e relievit gjendet përgjatë bregdetit të oqeanit Atlantik dhe ajo më e larta në lartësi mbidetare prej 2,351 metrave në vendin e quajtur "Pika e vjetër" (por.:Ponta do Pico) në Azores. Ekonomia Ekonomia e shtetit Demografia Popullsia e Portugalisë është në një përqindje të madhe homogjene si nga gjuha dhe religjioni. Për nga përbërja etnike e popullsisë, ajo është një kombinim i popullsive para Romake, Iberianët dhe Keltëve të cilët dominonin në këto troje në kohën e Romës antike. Kultura Kultura e shtetit Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} * Qeveria :Portal do Governo * Kryetari :Presidência da República * Parlamenti:Assembleia da República * Ministria e Turizmit:Visit Portugal * Ministria e Arsimit:Ministry for Science and Higher Education of Portugal ---- *Mirë se vini në Portugali *IPPAR - Monumentet e Portugalisë *ICN *Tapada de Mafra - Natyra *Portugalia - Pamje nga Portugalia *25th of April 1974 - Dokumete të Revulucionit *Shtypi Portugezë *Sex Trade & AIDS in Portugal - Report *Colonial Voyage Historia e kolonializimit portugezë *Folclore de Portugal - Folklori portugezë *Portuguese Stick Combat - Martial Art *Institutions - Amëz për adresa të shkollve, laboreve etj. *FCT - Portuguese Science Funding Agency *Centro de Astrofísica - qendra e Astroizikës, Universitet i Oporto. *Science Academy - Akademia Shkencave - Lisbon * Category:Shtete af:Portugal als:Portugal am:ፖርቱጋል an:Portugal ar:برتغال arc:ܦܘܪܬܘܓܠ ast:Portugal az:Portuqaliya bar:Portugal bat-smg:Portugalėjė be:Партугалія be-x-old:Партугалія bg:Португалия bo:ཕུ་ཐོ་ཡ br:Portugal bs:Portugal ca:Portugal ce:Португалий co:Portugallu cs:Portugalsko csb:Pòrtugalskô cv:Португали cy:Portiwgal da:Portugal de:Portugal el:Πορτογαλία en:Portugal eo:Portugalio es:Portugal et:Portugal eu:Portugal fa:پرتغال fi:Portugali fiu-vro:Portugal fo:Portugal fr:Portugal frp:Portugal fur:Portugal fy:Portegal ga:An Phortaingéil gl:Portugal gv:Yn Phortiugal haw:Potugala he:פורטוגל hi:पुर्तगाल hr:Portugal hsb:Portugalska ht:Pòtigal hu:Portugália hy:Պորտուգալիա ia:Portugal id:Portugal ilo:Portugal io:Portugal is:Portúgal it:Portogallo ja:ポルトガル ka:პორტუგალია ko:포르투갈 ks:पुर्तगाल ku:Portekîz kw:Portyngal la:Lusitania lb:Portugal li:Portugal lij:Pòrtogallo lmo:Portugaal ln:Pulutugal lt:Portugalija lv:Portugāle mr:पोर्तुगाल ms:Portugal mt:Portugall nah:Portocallān nap:Purtuallo nds:Portugal nds-nl:Portugal ne:पोर्चुगल nl:Portugal nn:Portugal no:Portugal nov:Portugal nrm:Portûnga oc:Portugal os:Португали pam:Portugal pl:Portugalia pms:Portugal pt:Portugal qu:Purtugal rm:Portugal rmy:Portugaliya ro:Portugalia ru:Португалия sa:पुर्तगाल sc:Portugallu se:Portugála sh:Portugal simple:Portugal sk:Portugalsko sl:Portugalska sr:Португал sv:Portugal ta:போர்த்துகல் tet:Portugál tg:Португалия th:ประเทศโปรตุเกส tl:Portugal tpi:Potugal tr:Portekiz ty:Pōtītī ug:Portugaliye uk:Португалія uz:Portugal vec:Portogało vi:Bồ Đào Nha war:Portugal yi:פארטוגאל zh:葡萄牙 zh-min-nan:Phû-tô-gâ zh-yue:葡萄牙